


Blushing and Bunny Rabbits

by rachelle (stevebuckyrach)



Series: Fluffy Meet-Cute AUs [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Fluff, Humor or Humour, Kind of a one shot???, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbours, SO MUCH FLUFF, i don't know what to tag, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckyrach/pseuds/rachelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's a little shit and Bucky shouts at technology in different languages. </p>
<p>They fall in love and nothing is sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing and Bunny Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Blushing and Bunny Rabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159089) by [joankindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom)



It had been 2 hours.

 

2 hours that Steve had spent simultaneously watching his printer produce the same picture of a bunny rabbit 11 times, whilst also listening to his neighbour shout at his own printer in a variety of languages.

 

At the start of the 3rd hour, Steve noticed a change in the page coming out of his printer. Raising an eyebrow, he lifted the page to see what the mysterious, angry man had printed now.

 

_**GIVE ME MY FUCKING BUNNY YOU PIECE OF SHIT** _

 

Steve couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him as he read the message. Opening up a new document on his laptop, he smirked as he typed.

 

_No._

 

Steve ensured the printer he sent the document to wasn't his own, before sending it on it's way.

 

The "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK" that came from next door was completely satisfying, practically music to Steve's ears. After a long line of expletives, Steve decided to end his neighbour's apparent distress.

 

_You're sending your printing to your neighbour's wireless printer. I have 11 fluffy bunny pictures now, would you like them back?_

 

After around 10 minutes of silence from next door, Steve stood to a quiet knock, collecting the bunny pictures before opening the door. Twenty seconds passed by without either man saying a word before Steve's dark-haired, gorgeous, beautiful, flawless, how-have-I-not-met-him-before neighbour spoke up.

 

"..Bunnies?" He mumbled barely above a whisper, tearing his gaze away from Steve's eyes to discreetly look the smaller man up and down.

 

It wasn't discreet. At all. But Steve wasn't exactly the smoothest of people either and the blush that was slowly deepening on his cheeks was unavoidable. He only realised his neighbour had spoken after an amount of time that was completely unacceptable socially.

 

"Y-Yeah," Steve said, standing up straighter. "Should I even ask?" He said with a raised eyebrow, holding the pages out to the neighbour.

 

"I'd rather you ask me a different question, to be honest." Bucky mouthed to himself before taking the pages from Steve. Steve knew he wasn't meant to hear it and he tried to ignore it, he really did, but provoking reactions from the other man was really quite amusing.

 

"Oh yeah? What like?" Steve smirked, cocking his head to the side. Bucky's expression was a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and confusion. Steve was in heaven. "H-How did y-you..?" Bucky spluttered in disbelief.

 

"One of the perks of being 90% deaf without these," Steve said, gesturing to his hearing aids, "is the ability to lip read." Bucky covered his face with the bunny pictures, dissolving into self-depricating laughter. "Can we start again? I'm not usually like this, I swear."

 

Steve rolled his eyes, moving the paper away from the other man's face. "I like it. I'm Steve, it's lovely to meet you.." "Bucky Barnes," he said almost too quickly, "I'm Bucky Barnes."

 

Steve smiled brightly, "Well, Bucky Barnes, maybe you should check which printer you're sending your bunnies to in the future." A smirk spread across Bucky's face before he took a couple of steps backwards, down Steve's path. "Or not," he said before sending a wink to the smaller man and walking into his own house.

 

Steve stood there for a few moments then stepped back inside, a ridiculous smile taking over his face. Well. That was unexpected.

 

***

 

"BABE, WHERE SHOULD I PUT MY PRINTER?" Bucky called, rolling his eyes as Steve came in with three of Bucky's boxes. "You're gonna hurt your back you fuckin' idiot, put the boxes down." Steve rolled his eyes, before ignoring his comment completely.

 

"Why do we need two printers anyway, who uses two printers?!" It was Bucky's turn to roll his eyes as he put it down on the table. "S'how we met, don't wanna throw it out," he mumbled, watching Steve place the boxes he was carrying next to the printer.

 

"Such a sap," Steve mumbled, his smile widening, before he leaned up to place a gentle kiss to Bucky's cheek. Bucky smiled, looking down at his fiance.

 

" _I love you_ ," he signed.

 

" _Forever._ " Steve signed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This series is just gonna be a shitload of meet-cutes so enjoyyyyy. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @snowflakeseb
> 
> and tumblr:  
> cuddlystevebucky


End file.
